


Ravens in the Library

by ObtuseOctopus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Metaphors, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObtuseOctopus/pseuds/ObtuseOctopus
Summary: • COMPLETE. •Ravens; known for rebirth and messages between heaven and the earth, but also a sign of death in other parts of the world.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ravens in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> // Song this was based off:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mglgIu_n6Bw

A flurry of feathers billowed in the air like smoke, black as soot. The bird soared in perfectly through the open window, spiraling down past bookcases and other shelves. Its tail fanned open to catch a drift in order to slow down as it approached landing, stopping on top of a lamp made from gold at the far bottom of the building.

“-and after eons of fighting, the winner of the battle was the duke, who outsmarted the armies with his clever disguise and hiding of his tracks. He well deserved it, if you ask me. Ah! I see you’ve finally joined us, Amethyst. What a pleasure,” an albino raven sitting on top of some books cawed, noticing the other raven on the lamp. “I was just finishing my tale about the Duke of the East Colonies. Share your story with us.”

“I ain’t got one,” Amethyst shrugged. 

“You were just out. How could you not have a story?”

“I’m busy, Pearl.”

“Busy begging for bread crumbs, perhaps,” the albino muttered. She shook out her fathers, jumping up onto a taller book stack. “One for sorrow, two for mirth, three for a wedding and four for a birth, five for silver, six for gold-“

“Seven reads about the gods, and laughs,” Another voice called from nearby. 

“Lapis, I see you. Where’s your story?” Pearl asked, her head turned towards the dark blue raven. She leaped back when a book was thrown at her, showing distaste at the action with a scoff. “... Thanks.”

“Of course,” Lapis said. She took off, flying past shelves up to the second level.

“Three?” Pearl called.

“Here.” Another raven dropped a stack of papers in front of Pearl, one with long feathers on its head and wings. 

“Garnet, thank you for being traditional. Five?”

“Here!” A smaller raven dashed by, dropping a notebook.

“Thank you, Peridot,” Pearl groomed her tail. “Now, six?” She waited. “SIX?!” She snapped up to attention when a large shape came walking her way. “... Ah, Steven! Thank goodness, I’ve collected all the stories I could for today. Some-“ she gave a glare at Amethyst, “- did not contribute a thing.”

“I was busy! Sheesh!” Amethyst sighed.

“Typical Amethyst… two for mirth my tail feathers,” Pearl mused.

“It’s okay. Today wasn’t her day,” the shape assured, picking up Pearl.

Pearl stared up at the human boy, completely calm and at ease. “I hope what we have for today pleases you.” She spread her tail feathers, giving a humble curtsy. 

“I’m sure it’s fine. Thanks, Pearl,” the boy smiled, setting her down on a wooden table. He sat back in a chair, wiping his brow. A few other ravens came to gather now that he was here, watching him closely with interest as he picked up the collection for today and began to browse through them. “Seven for a secret never to be told… Lapis?” He spoke.

“Hm?” Lapis perked her head as she came down, finding a spot on the floor to land. 

“What’s your story?”

“A secret a father never told his son.”

Steven scratched his chin. “Alright… Garnet?”

“A wedding between two women across the sea,” the voluminous raven responded.

“Peridot?” 

“Silver! A son inherited a fortune today!” The tiny raven excitedly said.

“Aaand… Jasper?” Steven called. “Jasper?” He looked around at the gathered birds. “Where is she…?”

The ravens shared an uncomfortable look.

“Why? What’s the look for?” Steven asked, noticing.

“She… didn’t make her flight back,” Pearl sighed, breaking the news. 

“She didn’t make it back?! Where is she?!” Steven panicked. “Ten for a bird… ten for a surprise you should not… oh no. If one bird is gone…”

“Steven, it will be fine. Her passing is… unfortunate, but we will still collect stories,” Pearl peeped.

“No! It’s not supposed to be like this! It’s always been thirteen birds- not twelve! We can’t miss one!”

“If you ask me, we could miss her of all birds…” Peridot snickered. Garnet smacked her head with one wing.

“We’re missing one bird, that’s one whole section of stories we’d never get-!” Steven realized.

“Steven… it’ll be fine,” Pearl repeated.

“No! For years, it has never been like this! My mom, she managed to keep all the birds alive, and I ruined it!”

The ravens watched as Steven got up, all with wary eyes.

“Steven-“ Garnet began.

“This all wrong! Wrong, I tell you!”

Lapis flew closer.

“No! Go away! Leave me alone!” Steven demanded. 

Lapis stopped.

“We’ll find a way to fix this-“ Pearl said.

“You’re not LISTENING!” Steven yelled, slamming a hand down onto the table. The various stories fell to the ground, scattering birds here and there as they moved out of the way to avoid being squished. “LEAVE!”

The room got deathly silent. The ravens all looked at him, dark eyes piercing into his soul.

“It was always thirteen birds…” Steven began to weep. His surroundings slowly started to swallow up into pink, time itself stopping as the birds all remained still as statues. “It was always… thirteen birds…” Then, from his pocket, he took out the limp body of one of the largest ravens.

It was Jasper.

“It… was always thirteen birds.” One for sorrow, two for mirth, three for a wedding, four for birth. Five for silver, six for gold, seven for a secret never to be told. Eight for a kiss, nine for a wish, ten for a gift never to miss. Eleven for health, twelve for wealth. Thirteen for the devil.


End file.
